The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of content transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of content transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices. Networks and services have been developed to enable users to download content, such as applications for mobile electronic devices. To complement mechanisms for distribution and sharing of content, mechanisms have also been developed to provide for distribution of commercial content. In order to prevent unauthorized use or copying of commercial content, there has been an increased need for content protection sometimes in the form of Digital Rights Management (DRM). In particular, the distribution of commercial applications to devices presents a challenging situation for developers and vendors. In this regard, the application must be easily distributable while remaining protected both during the distribution and use of its content on the device. Open source platforms may add additional complexities to the operation of protecting content, as may use of packages to distribute the content. Without adequate protection developers may tend to avoid creation of applications due to the potential that their applications may be used and distributed without receipt of payment.\
Accordingly it may be desirable to provide an improved content protecting and packaging system for protecting content.